1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to display devices. More particularly, aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to burning protection circuits, display devices, and methods of protecting display devices from burning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices having reduced weight and volume have been developed. Flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light emitting display devices, etc. Flat panel display devices may use relatively high currents compared to other electronic devices. Accordingly, when cracks occur in display panels, or power supply voltage lines are abnormally shorted, the flat panel display devices may be vulnerable to burning or catching fire caused by overcurrents.